


A Conversation in Heaven

by Castillon02



Series: Bond Women Loving Women [6]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, MI6 Cafe Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife, Vesper asks Severine an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation in Heaven

“Just be clear—who are you?” Severine asked.

“You know the English spy you brought to Silva’s island even though you rightly suspected it would lead to your death?”

Severine rolled her eyes. “Right, the assassin who couldn’t shoot straight.”

“I was his first love,” Vesper said. “Very tragic.”

“Ah.” Severine felt like she should apologize but also as though that would be terribly rude.

“He was here briefly,” Vesper said. “Near-death experience. He worried about what I would think of his other women.”

“And?”

“I decided he could worry about _my_ other women,” Vesper said. “Up for a happier ending?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from the books in which Bond has a near-death experience and wonders how he’s going to explain all the Bond Girls to Vesper in heaven. Also, I just really liked the idea of Vesper and Severine getting together in the afterlife after being killed off for the plot, haha. 
> 
> Written for the MI6 Cafe February Drabble Challenge and Femslash February, this is also a 007, one of the Bond fandom drabble formats coined by beaubete: a drabble that begins with a J-word and a B-word, and which avoids saying James Bond.


End file.
